


Weekend At Denny's

by Lucifers_perfect_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is an asshole, Dean deserves to get one of his boyfriends back, Dean getting a break finally, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, I also can't write endings, M/M, Mentions of Purgatory, but he's not in this so everything is okay, but i havent seen s15 so idk how accurate its gonna be, even if I havent seen s15, i can't tag, some s15 spoilers, something s15 centric, thats why fanfiction exists, this is just something fluffy, what ever fluff is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/pseuds/Lucifers_perfect_angel
Summary: Dean finally gets a break after Chuck revealed his true colors and an old friend comes to call.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Weekend At Denny's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScooBiNatural (coldishcase)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/gifts).



> This is a small Birthday fic for ScooBiNatural! 
> 
> Happy Birthday my friend! 
> 
> (Never written Denny before, or even Benny for that matter. but why not try?) (Also I can't write and endings are a weakness, but I hope its at least enjoyable :) )

These past few weeks have been a new definition of Hell, and Dean's been there before. Ever since God revealed his true colors, its like everything is going wrong. Jack's dead, Rowena, Ketch, there's all _gone_. And Dean hurt the one person who has stuck by their sides since before the apocalypse, the one person Dean thought would always be by their side. But Castiel is off on his own, and giving both of them the cold shoulder. It hurts, but what good is showing the pain? They need to find a way to stop Chuck, but it feels so damn near impossible. How the hell do you stop _God_? 

None of that matters right now. Dean just needs to get away from the bunker for a little bit, hit a hunt up on his own or just take a damn break. Castiel still isn't back and now he's had to deal with Sam and Eileen flirting. Not that he minds all that much, he's happy that his brother found someone, and Eileen is an incredible hunter and woman, its just that its making him feel so much more alone. Sam didn't protest when Dean said he was going out for a few hours, he doesn't need to know that Dean planned himself a solo hunt to help make himself feel better. Something easy, what looks like a vampire hunt. Chopping off monster heads, its just what the doctor ordered. 

The drive out to Nebraska is a rather relaxing one. With nothing but Baby and some good music blasting on the radio, no speed limit holding him back (that he listens to anyways), its shaping up to be a good weekend. Something thats just enough to take his mind off of how hopeless he feels about the situation with Chuck. The investigation is going by pretty easy too. An FBI badge works wonders to get the information needed and it doesn't take him long to find one of the vampires from the nest. It feels almost too easy, a little dead mans blood and some interrogation gets him the location of the nest. When its time to go chop off some heads, Dean's ready. Really, he's more than ready, and whether or not he gets hurt, it doesn't really matter anymore right? Not like Chuck will let Dean die before his plans for him are over. Dean's sure if a monster got the better of him, he'd come back. 

Stupid God. He should have figured Chuck would turn out to be evil the way both Michael and Lucifer talked about him. 

Dean clears out the nest pretty easy, its only about 7 of them in total, which is a pretty small nest considering what he's had to deal with before. He walks out of the abandoned barn covered in vampire blood and in desperate need of a clean up. The weary hunter pops the trunk on the impala, in the process of wiping the blood from his machete when he hears something moving in the woods around him. Did he miss a vampire? It wouldn't surprise him, he's been feeling kind of off his game for a little while now. Dean shuts the trunk, machete still in hand as he speaks. "You're terrible at sneaking up on people." Dean says in a slightly dismissive tone, turning to face the shadowy figure in the woods. He frowns as he hears a small huff of laughter coming from this mystery figure.   
  
"And you got some terrible manners, Cher~." A familiar thick Louisiana accent cuts through the crisp morning air as the figure steps out of the shadows into the light. The vampire smirks, taking in the sight of his old friend. 

Dean's eye's widen as he hears the familiar voice, and a wide smile breaks out on his face as he finally sees who was lurking the shadows. " _Benny_." Dean lets out in a breath of relief. He doesn't approach his old friend, however. He knows Benny would understand why. He's a hunter, and he doesn't trust anything that can just come back from the dead. "How are you alive? why are you here?" Dean asks cautiously, holding out hope that maybe... just _maybe_ he can catch a break, and maybe get an old friend back no strings attached.. someone who was always much more than a friend. 

Benny understands the hunters distrust and doesn't approach his old friend much more than he already has. "I dont know, brotha. I didn't expect to ever come back after I died the second time. I was in Purgatory one minute, then the next I was waking up in the Nebraskan woods." He explains, straightening out the cap on his head. "I heard the racket you were makin' in yer fight and I came to check it out. saw the car and knew it just had to be you. My cabin's not too far away, why dont you stay for some drinks?"

Dean takes a minute to listen to Benny's story. What could have pulled him from purgatory like that? He can only really think of one thing maybe, but why would Chuck bring back Benny? That is, if he even did bring back Benny. Something had to have, monsters just cant pull themselves out of purgatory like that. The elder Winchester contemplates the offer to go back for drinks, if this really is Benny, then Dean as nothing to worry about. "Prove it. That you're really my Benny." Dean finally says after a moment of silence, weary green eyes tracking the southern gentleman as he approaches. His grip around his machete tightens reflexively as the vampire approaches him, but all he does is whisper something into his ear. A secret he's carried with him since his time in purgatory when he was searching for Castiel. The reminder makes his cheeks heat up and tint a light pink as the damn son of a bitch moves away with a sly smirk on his face. Benny knows exactly what he does to Dean and he feels like he could punch the stupid vampirate in his stupid face for it, that is if Dean could ever muster up the courage to hurt him again. And then Benny has the balls to slap his ass and Dean's cheeks tint a darker pink, though a smile spreads on his face as his friend proves that its really him. "You son of a bitch." Dean says playfully, pulling Benny into a tight hug. "I could definitely go for that drink." He says after a minute, finally breaking the embrace. 

Benny clasps his hand on Dean's back, grinning as his friend finally believes its him. He had really missed Dean, and he can tell his friend as been through a lot since he's been dead. Maybe he can get Dean to talk about it over some beer, or maybe something stronger depending on what Dean feels like. "Lets take the impala back to the cabin, its not too far away. This nest didn't even realize I was on the edge of their turf, guess vampires have gotten soft now a days huh?" He heads to the passenger side door of the impala but waits till Dean enters the driver seat before he gets in as well. 

The ride to the cabin is in a comfortable silence, with only Benny speaking up to direct Dean down the seldom used dirt roads. Once the car is parked, Benny gets out and heads to the door, only looking back to check that the hunter is following. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, gesturing for Dean to enter first. "After you, Cher." He says with a small purr, entering the cabin after Dean does. Its small and cozy, clearly formerly abandoned but Benny has put some work into it to make it a good living space. He plans to find his way back to Louisiana after he gets his bearings back after suddenly being brought back from the dead. "Beer or something stronger?"

"If you got a cinnamon whiskey, I'll take it." Dean responds as he takes a look around the living room of the cabin. It feels homey, but maybe thats just because Benny is here with him. God, he missed Benny so much. When Benny died, its like a piece of him died with him. Another person he loved dead. He takes a seat as Benny gestures for him too, watching as his friend fishes out a bottle of fire ball and a glass. Dean gives him a gruff thanks as he takes the offered bottle and glass, pouring himself out a generous amount of the amber liquid. The first sip carries a refreshing burn as the cinnamon taste warms his insides. 

Benny grabs himself a beer, heading over to plop on the couch next to his friend. He gives Dean a few minutes to settle before he speaks again. "A lots happened since I've died. I can see it in your eyes. Wanna talk about it?" He gently probes, not wanting to pressure Dean into telling him anything he doesn't want to. He can see the way Dean tenses as he points this out and places a hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture. 

Dean takes another long pull of his whiskey as Benny asks about what has happened. Its been so up and down since then, he just doesn't know the best way to describe it. He lets out a small humorless, huffed laugh at the question, shaking his head slightly. "Its a long story, Benny. Short one is, God's an asshole. And he's set on taking everything away from us." Its all he says on the matter. He knows he needs to talk to someone about this. About his pain. Dean just doesn't know if he _can_ talk about. He knows it would be better for him if he did, but since when has Dean Winchester ever done what was good for himself. He looks down at Benny's hand for a moment before looking back up into the other man's soft baby blue eyes. The sincerity in his worried eyes really touches Dean's heart. He missed Benny so much, the vampire meant a lot to him. John would probably string him up from his grave if he ever found out just how much and in what way Dean cared about Benny. Dean has to duck his head away to avoid eye contact with his friend- his former lover, knocking back the remainder of his drink. 

Benny eventually manages to coax Dean into talking about what's been causing him so much pain. He lets Dean talk for an hour, and is just there to hold him when the man who has been strong for far too long finally lets himself be weak for a moment. Benny wishes he could punch God in the face for the pain he's caused Dean, though he knows he'd die again, and that would devastate Dean. After Dean's finished talking, and gone through nearly all of his bottle of whiskey, they sit in silence. Dean finds himself curling up against Benny's side on the outdated couch, just wanting the comfort of a close friend after everything he's been through. He actually feels a bit better now that he's talking about what's been hurting him. He's been in pain for so damn long. 

There is a comfortable silence between the two as Dean stays snuggled up to Benny's side, head rested against the vampires shoulder. The only sound is the crackle of the fire in the fire place and the sound of the birds who are waking with the morning. Dean tenses only momentarily as Benny cups his face but relaxes with a content sigh as their lips connect in a soft, sweet kiss. This really _is_ exactly what the doctor ordered. Dean brings his hand up to cup the vampires cheek in return, melting into the soft kiss. Dean was never good at making the first move with men, luckily Benny was always bold enough to make the first move for him. 

Benny breaks the kiss, finally speaking again after what feels like an hour of silence. "Stay the weekend with me, Cher~." He offers in a sweet hushed tone, "You deserve a little break. We can relax, maybe go fishing, maybe do a little... other things." Benny suggests with a soft purr, grinning at the way Dean blushes at the suggestion. He wouldn't want to do it right away of course. Benny is a southern gentleman, he's going to whiskey and dine Dean before they do anything sexual like that. 

Dean takes a few moments to consider the offer, he really _should_ be getting back home. But Benny is just being so sincere and- fuck- he really missed him. One weekend off couldn't be so bad, especially when he gets to spend it with his friend- his _boyfriend_. Dean had felt so damn guilty for killing Benny even if he had asked for it, but Benny doesn't bring it up, knowing it will just make Dean even more stressed out. Dean finally makes his decision, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Benny's lips. "Just for the weekened, and... maybe you could come back with me? We have a place down in Kansas, we-... _I_ really need you." 

Benny lets out a soft hum at the offer, running a hand through Dean's hair, smiling at the content noise it draws from the hunter's lips. "If it means I get to be with you, and I'll get a shot at punching God in the face? I'll come back with you. But for now? lets get ourselves settled, get you cleaned up, and start relaxin'."

"Does that relaxing include a little help in the shower?~" Dean asks suggestively.

Benny merely chuckles, shaking his head slightly before dipping down to kiss Dean's lips. "It sure as hell does now, Cher." 

This weekend at Benny's is sure as hell shaping up to be a good time. 


End file.
